The present invention is directed to electrical termination structures and methods, and especially to electrical termination structures and methods accommodating a plurality of different termination structures.
In the past high power electrical termination structures have been designed to accept one type of connector such as bolted lugs or a quick-connect terminals. A user of such electrical termination structures must choose a connection technology when ordering an end product. Such a requirement for early selection of connection technology can result in a user having to maintain inventory of more than one connection technology, and could result in having to scrap connectors if a user decides to change connector technology. An installer making a connection in the field connection may have to cut off a connector from a cable if the connector is the wrong type so that the installer can put on the correct type of connector. Such an in-field replacement procedure wastes time and material.
A new connection structure is herein disclosed which allows high power connections to be made using high-power quick-connect connectors (requires no tool; completely insulated) or traditional lugs bolted to studs on the same bus bar or other connecting point. The disclosed apparatus eliminates the need to have two bus bars on a product, for example one for quick-connect connectors and another for traditional lugs, in the event the product must be designed to accept both connection methods. The disclosed apparatus presents a single connection structure utilizing dual-use posts that can be shipped to a diverse customer base. The disclosed apparatus also allows customers that may have value high reliability, proven technology and may be slow to adopt new methods the freedom to switch to a new technology at their own pace.
The disclosed apparatus' accommodation of quick-connect terminations advantageously permits easy employment of such new connection technology. High-power quick-connect connectors enable faster connections to be made with less chance for error because they do not require torqued connections. Such quick-connect connectors also uses the same crimp tooling as the terminal lugs that are used to terminate the majority of the power wiring in the telecomm industry today.
The disclosed apparatus' provision of a dual-user post aids in retrofitting a new piece of equipment into an existing application where older cabling may have terminal lug connectors and newer cabling may be outfitted with quick-connect connectors.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting electrical termination that allows a user to choose between the connection technologies in the field rather than having to select during the ordering process.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting electrical termination that allows a user to switch seamlessly between various termination technologies without having to abandon inventory of either power systems or connection devices.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting electrical termination that allows a user to mix technologies at a site depending on availability of connectors.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting electrical termination that allows a single power system design to appeal to a broader range of users who are at different stages of their acceptance of newer connector technology.